A Revelation of unexpectedness*~~
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: What if the Negaverse generals remembered their past after they died? What if the crystal Jadeite was in was broken open by Sailor Jupiter? This story is rated PG13 for one swear. Plz R
1. Jadeite Returns

The threee Negaverse generals all sat in a haphazard circle. Queen Beryl had been defeated, so since they were dead, they had recieved their memories dating back to the Silver Millenium, when they were soldiers for Prince Darien's Kingdom, of course that all changed when Beryl came to steal away the strongest soldiers, she kidnapped them and brainwashed them.  
  
"Can you actually believe all of that?" Neflye spoke, braking the silence, "Yes, I can." Zoicite stared at the ground. Malacite spoke up, "I'm glad we're here. We got our memories back for one thing and we still aren't stuck fighting with that bitch, Queen Beryl." "And at leat we didnt end up like Jadeite, hes in eternal sleep. All alone." Zoicite looked at the others and they nodded solemly. "Of course, if someone happens to break that crystal hes in, he'll be alive and well. We will never be alive again." Neflyte sighed, "Of course, I cant wait until Molly gets here, I miss her so much."  
  
In another realm a man wandered through the mists, "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. It was Jadeite. A voice cut through the mist and darkness, "In the realm of eternal sleep. It took you long enough to wake up, so we should give you back your memories." Jadeite stepped back, a little frightened and then saw a picture forming before him. A younger Jadeite from the Silver Millenium was standing there, guarding something when a dark fog appeared before him and formed into Queen Beryl, "What do you want?" the young man said a bit alarmed, "You know what I want. I want you. You are the weakest of the 4 strongest soldiers of this pathetic planet. Once I've got you, you will help me catch the other 3." "I will not help you! Go back where you belong, dont force me to draw my sword." he said trying to get rid of her, "Oh, its not polite to threaten a lady!" A reddish black bubble appeared around them and it carried them away.  
  
The image disappeared and Jadeite collapsed.   
  
"Luna, what are we doing up here again?" Sailor Moon whined, "Its freezing!" "I've told you once and twice, but I'll tell you once more. I got distress vibes coming from around Beryl's old place. I think we should check it out." "But how come the outer scouts didnt have to come?" Sailor Moon looked iritated and tired, "Serena! Didnt you listen?! They are searching one half while we search the other!" said an angry looking Sailor Mars. Suddenley Sailor Venus's scout communicator began to beep. She clicked it on and Sailor Pluto's image appeared on the small screen, "We found where the signal was coming from. We'll wait for you to get here." "Ok, we'll be there soon." Sailor Venus looked up and saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon still squuabbling and sweatdropped.  
  
"How are we going to get you 3 teleported with us?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked her cat, Diana. "I dont know, Rini. I think we hafta stay here and wait." "I wish you could come. But see ya later!" She waved and joined hands with the other inner scouts who were waiting for her. "Scout Teleportation." they all mumbled and soon they were standing next to the outer scouts.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough." was the greeting they recieved from Sailor Uranus. Sailor Saturn stood up from where she had been crouching examining something and she picked the small item up, "This is where it was coming from." she said handing it to Sailor Jupiter, "Yikes! Its the crystal Jadeite was put in!" Sailor Jupiter said dropping it abruptly on the floor of the chamber that apparentley hadnt been destroyed with the rest of Beryl's hideaway. It landed on the floor and smashed, awakening Jadeite. The scouts took a couple steps back and prepared to fight.  
  
Jadeite woke up feeling groggy, "Where am I????" he asked as he sat up and he saw the Sailor Scouts standing abvout ten feet away, "Dont blow me up!" he yelled since he saw they were preparing to attack, "I'm not who you think i am! I gained my memories from the Silver Millenium in there! I was a soldier for the kingdom on Earth, Beryl kidnapped me and brainwashed me, then used me to get the other four! I'm sure that Prince Darien will know what I'm talking about!" he was on his knees. The inner scouts were amazed, they weren't used to this Jadeite, the only one they had known had been the rotten one that Queen Beryl supposedly destroyed.  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. A Duo Unrelated

It was later now. The scouts had taken Jadeite when teleporting home, but they were regarding him with caution, since he could be just trying to somehow resurrect Beryl, if that was possible. While Lita and Rini tried to get him accostomed (sp?) to how life was like and how to act, the others were going over the situation. "What can we do? I mean, right now hes in hyper drive, since he got so much sleep since the time when Beryl stuck him into that crystal. He'll be up all night! We need to have someone keeping track of him at all times, so the rest of us can figure out what to do." Raye said, folding her arms. The others nodded in agreement.   
  
Meanwhile, Rini had wanted to go in a candy shop to get some sugar candies. Jadeite was looking around, looking especially at the green candies. After inspecting them, he bought a pound of it. After walking out, they continued to the park and sat down on a bench. Jadeite looked at the candies in wonderment, "How come they're green?" he wondered aloud, "Because they probably are lime or apple flavored." Rini answered with a smile. Jadeite blinked down at them ,then was suprised when Rini offered him some of her Bubblegum. "You dont eat it, you just chew it and blow bubbles, but when it loses its flavor, you throw it out." she explained, just so he wouldnt eat it. "Thank you..." he said, unsure of the exact response that it was polite to give.  
  
About an hour or so later, they had all met up again. Rini and Jadeite were becoming great friends, which really wasnt a suprise to the rest. Darien had dropped by before they had gotten back and told the others that he was beginning to regain fragments of memories of the Silver Millenium in which he saw himself pacing in worry because his generals were beginning to disappear. The scouts were a bit puzzled at first as to why they hadnt remembered bfore, but then again, there were probably reasons they werent reminded beforehand.  
  
Jadeite was very different from the rotten, power-hungry Jadeite that Serena, Raye and Amy had known. Even though he was probably about 15, he seemed more like a child. His memory of Beryl seemed to be mostly gone, since he didnt seem to remember anything they had asked him about. Of course, that didnt dismiss the suspicions of Amara and Michelle. They had never really known him, but they werent really sure to trust him. Of course, Luna and Artemis for once were slightly trusting. They said THEY were regaining memories also. They remembered the generals acommpanying Prince Endymion on visits to the Moon Kingdom, and how Lita and Mina had always swooned over Nephlyte. Mina and Lita seemed suprised by this, but the others just sweatdropped at the thought. 


End file.
